callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Resupply Crate
An ammunition, or resupply crate, is an interactive object seen in every main game since Call of Duty: World at War, as well as appearing in Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: World at War In the campaign, ammo bags are available once, in the level "Breaking Point". In multiplayer, they are the targets for bombs in Sabotage and Search and Destroy. Ammo crate WaW.jpg|The ammo bag seen in "Breaking Point" Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign Ammo crates can be found throughout the campaign in all missions played in U.S. (see below), in "Loose Ends" and the bonus mission, Museum. They give the player ammo, up to the absolute full count. This also includes stun, flash, smoke, and frag grenades. The ammo crate will also replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. Special Ops Ammo Crates can be seen in the Special Ops missions O Cristo Redentor, Big Brother, Homeland Security, Wardriving, Estate Takedown, High Explosive, and Armor Piercing. Multiplayer An Ammo Crate can be obtained from either the Care Package or the Emergency Airdrop killstreak rewards. It is not unlockable from the killstreak menu. There is around a 14% chance of getting an ammo crate from a care package and a 40% chance of getting an ammo crate as one of the four emergency airdrop packages. The Ammo Crate gives max ammo for both guns and refills equipment and special grenades. The pickup symbol for the ammo crate is the word AMMO on top of an upside down triangle. Although the Ammo crate fully replenishes all ammo and equipment, it is the least useful item to receive from a care package. It is justifiably seen as a symbol of bad luck, as well as a rip-off considering how much it took to earn the care package. Adding further to its uselessness is the fact that no bonus Share Package XP is given should a teammate take the crate. In the end, the Ammo crate should best be used by a teammate needing ammo the most, and should there not be a need to resupply by any teammates, the crate should be used as a trap to lure enemy players who attempt to steal it. Gallery Ammo box Wolverines! MW2.png|An ammo crate in the level "Wolverines" Ammo box Exodus MW2.png|An ammo crate in the level "Exodus" Ammo box Of their own accord MW2.png|An ammo crate in the level "Of Their Own Accord" Ammo box Second Sun MW2.png|In "Second Sun" Ammo box Whiskey Hotel MW2.png|An ammo crate in the level "Whiskey Hotel" Ammo box Loose Ends MW2.png|Collectable ammo in Makarov's safehouse (Loose Ends / Estate Takedown) Ammo crate Museum MW2.png|Two ammo crates can be found in the "Museum" level. Call of Duty: Black Ops Despite the Care Package requiring five kill streak, Resupply is once again a possible care package outcome, this time with the symbol resembling that of a magazine (crescent-shaped). It is basically the same as in the previous games. Many users frown on the Ammo package, but it can be extremely useful and even life saving if a user is running low on ammo. The Ammo package provides an alternative to Scavenger, which does not tie up a perk slot, and is even better in that it resupplies all weapons/equipment fully, whereas Scavenger has limitations. It can be quite useful if the player is low on ammo with no enemy weapons on the ground nearby, or it can be used to unlock Hardline Pro; one of the challenges to unlock it is to share 10 care packages with teammates, making the Resupply ideal to meet this goal. In addition, with Hardline Pro a resupply can be changed to something else by double tapping X. In addition, players do receive a Share Package XP bonus for sharing Resupply crates. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign Ammo crates returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In campaign mode, they appear in the missions "Black Tuesday", "Goalpost", "Bag and Drag", and "Down the Rabbit Hole". As always, they provide a full refill on the player's currently-obtained weapons and restocks on grenades like Frags and 9-Bangs. Special Ops Ammo crates appear in Special Ops Mission Mode. In missions based off of campaign missions, ammo crates can be found in the same general locations as the campaign mission. However, usually, there will be additional crates throughout the level. In addition, some missions, like "Toxic Paradise", "Invisible Threat", and "Flood the Market" have additional ammo crates that appear in co-op. Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' Campaign]] Ammo Crates are available in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II campaign, appearing in every level except for Strike Force levels. The levels "Time and Fate", "Fallen Angel", "Karma", "Suffer With Me" and "Odysseus" have one ammo crate. The levels "Cordis Die" and "Judgement Day" has two, while the level "Achilles' Veil" has three. The levels "Pyrrhic Victory" and "Celerium" have five ammo crates. Last, "Old Wounds" has the most at eight ammo crates. Call of Duty Online Ammo crates return in Call of Duty Online; they are available in campaign and Cyborg Evacuation. However, unlike other games, the crate doesn't replenish the current weapon's magazine. Additionally, ammo can be refilled via a machine in Cyborg Rising mode, and can be obtained from the Mystery Box as well in this game mode. Call of Duty: Ghosts Ammo crates return in Call of Duty: Ghosts; in campaign they are only available in the mission Homecoming. In Extinction, ammo has multiple upgrades such as Stun ammo, Incendiary ammo, Explosive ammo and Armor-Piercing ammo. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Ammo crates can be found throughout most missions in the campaign of Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Ammo crates and boxes are available throughout the campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Mobile Armory crates are also present, allowing the player to change their loadout and pick up weapons of their choice during the missions. Spec Ops Kit loadouts are also available. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Ammo crates return in Infinite Warfare, but do not refill Heavies like Eraser and Ballista EM3. Call of Duty: WWII Ammo crates and boxes are available throughout most the campaign of Call of Duty: WWII. In addition, Joseph Turner has the squad ability to provide ammunition to the player if needed. Turner tossing ammo bag WWII.png|Joseph Turner giving the player ammo ressuply Trivia *It is possible to obtain two (or potentially four, as is the case with C4) of any equipment in Black Ops, provided the starting equipment is already deployed. However, if one attempts to pick up their deployed equipment, it will simply disappear. This is not possible in any other way. *In "Wolverines!", they are flown in and dropped via parachute. This may be another reference to the movie . *Ammo crates do not refill Claymores or C4. *When refilling ammo for an Akimbo weapon, the left-handed weapon's magazine will not fill up. *The crate model appears in the Rangers and Delta Force campaigns. In Estate Takedown and Loose Ends, they appear as shelved boxes of ammunition. Category:Game Terms